Querido Santa
by NUCICO
Summary: ¡Feliz navidad! Un regalo de su servidora NUCICO, para todos y todas los readers/writers del mundo fandom de Rise of the Guardians. Aquí les dejo como van las cosas en el polo Norte mientras nosotros andamos tranquilamente en fanfiction, prepárense para llevarse una sorpresa. El lado malo de que Jack sea tan perfecto. One-Shot


**Título:** Querido Santa...

**Autor:** NUCICO

**Summary:** ¡Feliz navidad! Un regalo de su servidora NUCICO, para todos y todas los readers/writers del mundo fandom de Rise of the Guardians. Aquí les dejo como van las cosas en el polo Norte mientras nosotros andamos tranquilamente en fanfiction, prepárense para llevarse una sorpresa. El lado malo de que Jack sea tan perfecto. Drabble

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the guardians es propiedad de DreamWorks, así como el libro del cual fue hecha la película del escritor William Joyce, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes en ambos casos.

**Words: **787

* * *

**Lo siento, no me pude resistirme ante la idea de darles a todos mis lectores de "Previo a mí" y en general del mundo fandom de ROTG un pequeño regalo de navidad. Decidí incluirlos a todos porque es mi manera de desearles una feliz navidad xD La mayoría del fic está escrito en prosa, como si fuera una especie de cuento navideño. Pero les aseguro, que cuando menos les voy a sacar una sonrisa. El "narrador" (Yo) es quien cuenta la historia, y los diálogos que estén apartados **_((Así por ejemplo))_** son mis intervenciones para hacer chistes y regañar a Norte. Sin más que aclarar, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Querido Santa...**

Era una noche apacible y como era predecible, preparando su llegada, el buen Norte se encontraba. Como una consecuencia, de una repetida secuencia, las últimas cartas de los "niños" leía, para ver que clase de regalo les traería. Junto a su escritorio, varios escritos se encontraban. Una pequeña nota decía, que de usuarios de fanfiction esas cartas provenían.

-¿Fanfiction?- Repitió Santa intrigado.

_((Una página de internet, ahora déjame continuar la anécdota, tarado.))_

Norte gruñó resentido, y decidió leer el primer mensaje de ese grupo recibido. El escrito parecía uno normal, proveniente de una persona peculiar.

"Querido Santa:

Se que durante todo el año bien me he portado, así que un regalo me tengo merecido. Por favor se un poco considerado, y tráeme a Jack Frost de mi enamorado.

Atentamente: Looverly."

El viejo guardián arqueó una ceja y sorprendido leyó otra carta como esa. Solo para de una manera intrigante encontrar, una petición de manera notoria, singular.

"Querido Santa:

Estoy segura de estar en tu lista blanca. Por eso no me cuesta decir, el regalo que te quiero pedir. Yo sé que no es novedad, que pida a Jack Frost para navidad

damelifrost"

Ahora más que intrigado, el pobre Norte se encontraba asustado. Por lo que buscando desesperado comenzó a leer ya cansado. Vaya susto que, en las demás cartas que había, el mismo mensaje para él traía.

"Para Norte:

(...) en fin, lo que más quiero sin dudar, es a Jack Frost para abrazar.

sheblunar"

Y la sorpresa crecía...

"Norte:

(...) lo único por lo cual suplico que me mandes, es al hermoso de Jack cuanto antes.

Ami 142"

Y así seguía...

"Santa:

(...) necesito por favor, a mi más preciado amor, que siempre ha sido el joven Frost.

Annie Winter"

Y no parecía acabar...

-De verdad, ¿no me puedes parar de torturar?-Exclamó Norte al borde del llanto, ni yo sé porque aquello le traumatizaba tanto.

_((Viejo, por si no lo has notado, somos fangirls. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué una barbie te íbamos a pedir?))_

Entonces, cuando creyó que aquel martirio no tenía un aparente final, apareció un milagro que una enorme sonrisa le hizo esbozar.

"Querido Norte, Santa, Guardián del ya-se-me-olvido-que, o como quieras llamarte:

Para esta navidad, quiero a mis lectoras saludar. Te pido con mucho amor, que Coroline y Kisa continúen con "Golder Age" pronto por favor, que te debo confesar, que su historia en mis favoritas debe estar. Que Nefertari Queen y Solita-San escribiendo increíbles fanfics puedan continuar, que me hacen reír, sonreír y llorar. Y si no es mucho pedir, que Jan Element con sus creativas ideas pueda seguir. También con cariño dale lo que quiera a Madame M, por un lindo review dejarme, que en parte me hizo inspirarme. Por último a todos los fanáticos de ROTG les quiero desear, que una noche en tu trineo los lleves a pasear, porque todos ellos son sin dudar, son gente verdaderamente singular.

Y aunque Norte no entendió absolutamente nada, se podía notar por su mirada, una alegría y satisfacción, por una diferente petición. Una felicidad lo inundó y le llegó hasta el corazón.

_((Hey, gordinflón. Dejo una posdata V))_

P.D. Se me olvidaba, necesito que Jack Frost haga un strip tease semi-desnudo y lo suba a Youtube. Quiero que lo vean todos y si mi idea no te pareció, ni modos.

NUCICO"

-¡сукин сын!-Con enojo, Norte vociferó bien rojo.

_((Oye, vamos barbudo, no te hagas un nudo. ¿Te vas a enojar, cuando es navidad?))_

-¡Al cuerno con todo esto! ¿Qué tienen estas personas en el seso? No lo puedo soportar, ¡por favor, piedad, me tienes que matar!

_((No es tu culpa, amigo. Jack Frost es sexy e irresistible, así lo quiso el destino))_

De pronto y sin que nadie lo viera venir. El aludido anteriormente, al taller decidió acudir.

-Hola Norte. ¿No deberías estar repartiendo regalos ya?- Preguntó el espíritu del invierno, ajeno a que el mayor se encontraba en un infierno.

-¡Pues ya me iba! Y te quiero aconsejar que te vayas a cuidar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?- Pregunto el cabello de nieve, intrigado sin dudar.

Pues obviamente Norte, no lo iba a regalar. ¿Entonces en invierno quien haría nevar? Así que con decisión, aún enojado le advirtió. Aunque Jack nada entendía, Santa con su advertencia proseguía.

-Porque donde te vayas a descuidar, ¡te van a secuestrar!

-¿Qué?

Lo miró marcharse enojado, con cientos de regalos a mano. Jack Frost observó en el piso regadas, varias cartas rotas y algunas arrugadas. Después de un rato, las decidió curiosear, sin saber que muy pronto, una sorpresa se iba a dar.

Fin.

_((¿Y el baile erótico y sensual de Jack?))_

Creo que él no lo piensa dar.

_((Que mal))_

¿El final?

* * *

**XD Espero no haberlas traumatizado demasiado. Esto fue chiste, juego, broma. Lo hice pues, para reírnos un rato esta noche buena ¿no? Lo que dice Norte (¡сукин сын!) está en ruso, y significa "Hijo de...", ya saben el resto, jajaja. Si, aunque no lo crean, mientras ustedes tienen fantasías con Jack Frost, el pobre Norte se trauma en su oficina.**

**Porque no me van a decir que no le pidieron aunque sea una foto del espíritu del invierno, ¿verdad? xD En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco de antemano a todas por haber dedicado un tiempo a esta lectura. Intenté incluir a todos mis lectores de modo que se sientan parte de este relajo/cotorreo, ojalá lo haya logrado. Que pasen un lindo diciembre :D**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
